Nuestra Familia
by Qri
Summary: Para Akihiko y Misaki Usami, no había mayor satisfacción que ver a su pequeño hijito creciendo. [One-shot]


**» Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada discúlpenme los meses de ausencia, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento. Prometo actualizar _Froot_ pronto. Ahora sí, ¡Feliz día del padre! Felicidades a esa figura masculina tan importante en nuestro núcleo familiar. Si bien muchos no tenemos la dicha de tenerlo, algunos si lo disfrutaron, otros no, debemos felicitar a ese hombre al que consideramos como un papá bien compartan lazos sanguíneos o no. Aquí en Venezuela, ya es el día del Padre.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nuestra Familia**

.

" _ **No es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padre.**_ — _**Johann Friedrich Schiller.**_

.

* * *

El escritor suspiró con cansancio mientras el llanto de su bebé resonaba en la habitación a través del pequeño monitor. El castaño a su lado se removió.

— Deja, yo voy. Tú sigue durmiendo. —ordenó levantándose. El chico negó con la cabeza para luego sentarse en la cama y ponerse sus pantuflas.

—Debe de tener hambre. Mientras yo le preparo la fórmula tú vigílalo. —restregó sus ojos para disipar el sueño pero era imposible. Aún adormilado fue a cumplir las necesidades de su bebé. Akihiko asintió viendo como abandonaba la estancia.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño. Había nacido hace solo un par de semanas por lo cual Misaki se había desvelado mucho. Abandonó su trabajo de medio tiempo en la editorial para poder cuidar de su embarazo y ahora, de su bebe, y él escribió su última novela por un tiempo para poder dedicarle la atención necesaria a su pequeña familia. Aikawa había sido comprensiva, sobre todo por el delicado estado de salud de Misaki durante su embarazo. Solía llevarle regalos al pequeño los fines de semana que los visitaba. Takahiro terminó por aceptarlo cuando sostuvo a su sobrino entre sus brazos por primera vez. Había estado dolido y decepcionado con ambos, pero todo eso se terminó una vez que Ritsu llegó al mundo. Manami resultó ser un gran apoyo para Misaki y Mahiro estaba encantado con su nuevo primo.

Todo marchaba bien por ahora.

Desde las gradas, miró fugazmente a su pequeño esposo moverse de aquí a allá por la cocina preparando la fórmula para su hijo. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de su bebé, donde el llanto cesó tan pronto vio a su padre entrar. Akihiko observó a su adoración con infinita ternura. Nunca le gustaron los niños, pero por ser Ritsu su hijo y el fruto de su amor con Misaki, lo amaba incluso más que al castaño.

El pequeño movía sus manos y pies rítmicamente y tenía su carita arrugada y roja. Producto del incesante llanto de hace unos minutos atrás. Abrió sus ojitos esmeralda iguales a los de su Madre _,_ con los cuales había quedado fascinado la primera vez que los vio. Lo sacó de su cunita escogida quisquillosamente por Misaki. Lo acomodó en su regazo y se sentó en la mecedora. El pequeño se acurruco y cerró sus ojitos aliviado de estar en los protectores brazos de su padre.

Acarició con delicadeza su pequeña cabecita, donde ya comenzaban a notarse pequeñas motas color caramelo. Su cabello había salido unos tonos más claro que el castaño de Misaki. Unos minutos después su bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Inmediatamente Misaki apareció por la puerta con biberón en mano encendiendo la luz del pasillo y de la habitación. Se acercó hacia el escritor que inmediatamente se levantó cediéndole el asiento y le paso al bebe. Misaki se acomodó en la mecedora, suspirando cansado y meciéndose lentamente mientras le daba de comer a su niño. Akihiko tomó asiento frente a ellos.

— Adoro cuando te pones así con él. Tu mirada se vuelve muy tierna. —Misaki se sonrojó. Se quedaron en silencio observando al pequeño que envolvía sus manitas alrededor del biberón mientras succionaba con fuerza. De repente Akihiko se fijó en algo. —Misaki, ese no es el biberón que le compre a Ritsu.

El castaño no se sorprendió por el comentario del escritor. —Nos lo regaló Kaoruko-san. Mizuki-san y Haruhiko-san también enviaron algunas cosas. —comentó despreocupadamente. — ¡Ah! Y Fuyuhiko-san nos regaló un montón de ropita nueva. —sonrió felizmente al imaginar a su bebé con todos esos conjuntos.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su ahora esposo alzó la cabeza. Akihiko tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Pasó saliva sonoramente. — ¿U-Usagi-san?

— ¿Por qué aceptaste cosas de parte de Haruhiko y mi padre? —cuestionó. Pero sin darle oportunidad a Misaki de responder, volvió a hablar. —Yo le compraré a nuestro hijo el doble de cosas. No necesitamos nada de ellos. De Kaoruko y Mizuki te lo acepto, pero de ellos no. Escúchame bien Misaki, no aceptes nada de ellos.

El castaño parpadeó sorprendido. Inmediatamente su expresión calmada se volvió una enojada. — Usagi-san, Ritsu no tiene la culpa de la mala relación que llevas con tu familia. No puedes prohibirle tener un abuelo, o un tío. ¡Necesita a su familia! Por un momento haz a un lado tus diferencias con tu padre y Haruhiko y piensa en tu hijo. Deja de ser tan egoísta—aseveró molesto, pero manteniendo un tono de voz moderado para no perturbar a su bebe.

Desde que la familia de Usagi se enteró del embarazo de Misaki, habían insistido en tener más contacto con ellos. Cosa que molesto a Akihiko. Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko habían irrumpido en el departamento alegando querer conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Usami tan pronto como Ritsu nació. La situación se repitió un par de veces más hasta que finalizó en una gran discusión iniciada por Akihiko mientras Misaki agradecía estar de visita en casa de su hermano y no haber estado allí. Acordaron esperar a que Ritsu cumpliera el año para presentarlo correctamente ante la familia Usami descartando la idea de cortar lazos con ellos.

Akihiko chasqueó la lengua. — ¡No estoy siendo egoísta! Yo no dejaré que mi hijo se involucre con ellos. Nosotros le daremos todo lo que pueda necesitar y no le faltará nada. —alzó la voz dejándose llevar por el momento.

Ritsu al sentir tanta tensión en el aire y asustado por el grito de su padre, lanzó el biberón que chocó con el armario de tonalidades verde manzana derramándose y salpicando los objetos cerca. Rompió en un estruendoso llanto. Akihiko reaccionó al ver a su hijo llorar con ímpetu. Ritsu tenía su carita manchada y parte de su ropita. Misaki maldijo por lo bajo. Tomó la sabanita para limpiar a su bebé.

— Misaki…

— Basta, Usagi-san. Es suficiente. —el castaño comenzó a mecer al pequeño Ritsu en sus brazos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación tratando de calmarlo. Teniendo cuidado de no pisar el desastre que había en el piso. Akihiko se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente Misaki se percató de que aún seguía allí. — Ve a dormir, Usagi-san. Yo me encargo de esto. —pidió más calmado sin embargo Ritsu seguía llorando aferrándose a la camisa de Misaki.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió. Escuchando el llanto de su bebé de fondo. Una vez que ingresó a su habitación, podía escuchar el débil llanto de Ritsu a través del monitor y a Misaki cantándole una canción de cuna. Se recostó, arropándose nuevamente dispuesto a esperar a Misaki. Giró su vista hacia el reloj.

 _ **3:25 am.**_

Luego de unos minutos pudo escuchar la respiración calmada de su hijo y un suspiro por parte de Misaki. Esperó unos minutos más pero el castaño aún no regresaba. Se levantó nuevamente y se acercó a la habitación de Ritsu, donde Misaki limpiaba el pequeño charco y los rastros de salpicaduras en los juguetes y cuna del pequeño. Caminó sin hacer ruido y acarició su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo.

— Deja eso, lo limpias mañana. Vamos a descansar. —habló suavemente.

Misaki se giró a verle rápidamente y luego volvió a limpiar. —No quiero que a mi hijo se lo coman las hormigas. —aclaró restregando fervientemente.

Usagi rió. —Eres toda una _mami_. —se agachó y abrazó a Misaki por detrás. Apretó el menudo cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos y beso su cuello. —Te amo.

Sintió la cara del castaño arder. —Yo también…—musitó quedamente.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Misaki suspiró por cuarta vez. Ritsu ya contaba 8 meses y le encantaba hacer desastres. Había comenzado a balbucear en un intento por pronunciar algo coherente y en más de una ocasión había atrapado a Usagi chantajeando a su hijo con juguetes para que su primera palabra fuera «Papá», aunque el pequeño no entendiera nada. La hora de la comida era todo un reto. Solían sentarlo en su sillita especial cuando comían todos juntos. Usagi había retomado su trabajo por lo cual se le hacía complicado comer con ellos por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Pero cuando podían comer en familia, el comedor se volvía un desastre.

— No, Ritsu. No metas las manos en la papilla. —suspiró cansinamente el castaño.

Akihiko se llevó un pulpito de salchicha a la boca, le faltaba poco para terminar. En cambio Misaki apenas y había probado bocado. Cada vez que le quitaba el ojo a Ritsu para probar su comida, este metía las manos en la papilla y reía mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, ensuciando el babero y toda su redonda carita.

Akihiko no era de gran ayuda ya que prefería ser un espectador.

— A ti también te gusta hacer enfadar a Mamá, ¿no es así, Ritsu? —se dirigió a su hijo que, como si lo entendiera, le regaló una sonrisa. —Ese es mi pequeño.

— Ritsu, mira hacia acá. —trató de llamar la atención del bebé mientras le limpiaba la boquita y trataba de darle de comer. — Di " _Ahhh_ ". —abrió la boca grande, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su pequeño. Aprovechando que tenía la boca bien abierta, metió la cucharita de plástico en ella. —Ahora, come.

Ritsu frunció el ceño y comenzó a masticar resignándose. Misaki lo observó por 5 segundos más antes de comenzar a comer adecuadamente. Akihiko no se resistió y sacó su teléfono, sacándoles una fotografía. Ante el sonido de la foto capturada, Misaki se giró por inercia. Ritsu aprovechó el descuido de su madre y le lanzó papilla a su cabello, rompiendo en una carcajada. El sonido más hermoso para Usagi. Ese, los gagueos de su bebé y los gemidos de Misaki.

— Usagi-san, mejor deja de pensar cosas pervertidas y dale de comer a tu hijo también. Solo lo has hecho unas pocas veces. —regaño sutilmente a su marido al ver _esa_ cara que ponía siempre que le susurraba cosas indecentes al oído.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando esa clase de cosas, Misaki? —cuestionó pícaro. Ritsu miraba a su mami limpiarse el cabello con una servilleta humedecida.

Lo ignoró. — Oh~ Esto no sabe tan mal. —comento en voz alta el castaño probando un poco de la papilla que le salpicó al cuello.

— Misaki. —llamó el escritor demandando atención al verlo desviar el tema.

— Solo lo sé.

Akihiko chasqueó la lengua ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. La vocecita de Misaki dentro de su cabeza le gritó _'No frente al niño, Usagi-san!'_ ante el pensamiento que se le cruzó. — Misaki. —llamó por segunda vez.

— ¿Si, Usagi-san? —el castaño se llevó la cucharilla a la boca, probando su almuerzo. Ritsu le imitó, tomando la pequeña cucharilla de Winnie Phoo y llevándoselo a la boca. — ¡Mira Usagi-san! ¡Ritsu, eres tan inteligente! —elogió emocionado haciendo aplaudir a su pequeño hijo por el ambiente alegre que había.

Akihiko sonrió al ver a su pequeña familia. Misaki y Ritsu eran su todo. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia su _esposito_ que se había entretenido con su hijo. — ¿Crees que estás listo para el tiempo de adultos que nos merecemos?

El castaño se sonrojó hasta la médula. ¡Usagi-san era un desvergonzado! Era cierto que no habían tenido intimidad desde que tenía unos 7 meses de embarazo, y luego de eso se había dedicado a cuidar de su bebe y Akihiko a su trabajo. Por supuesto que se habían regalado _mimos_ en una que otra ocasión, pero no era suficiente. Para Akihiko, esa abstinencia debía llegar a su fin.

— U-Usagi-san, debes de estar muy ocupado con tu trabajo y tengo que cuidar de Ritsu…—musitó sonrojándose más si aún se podía. Lo admitía: _necesitaba_ a Usagi.

— No te preocupes por eso. La amable señora del piso de abajo puede cuidar de él. Es como una abuela para Ritsu, ¿no? Además, confío en ella. Y tú también.

— ¿Nakamura-san? —preguntó comenzando a recoger los platos sucios. Dejó al pequeño Ritsu un rato más en su sillita jugando con su plato. Logró hacer que comiera todo, lo cual era un milagro.

—Así es. —apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras observaba a su hijo, y este le regalaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. —No hagas planes para hoy, Usami Misaki. _**Tendremos la noche algo ocupada.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Largó un suspiro pasando el dorso de su muñeca por su frente para eliminar el sudor. Con aires de triunfo, observó su renovada sala. Se había dedicado a limpiar a fondo la sala de estar durante toda la mañana. Cambió de posición los muebles y sacó algunas cortinas y cuadros para reemplazarlos con nuevos adornos. Cuando Ritsu cumplió 4 años y entró en la guardería, decidieron mudarse a una casa un poco menos amplia pero hogareña en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio. Si bien el departamento había adquirido cierto aire familiar con el embarazo de Ritsu, su matrimonio con Usagi y el nacimiento de Ritsu, todavía había cierta tensión y algunas pequeñas discusiones entre ellos debido al plazo de entregas del escritor, las peleas de Usagi y Aikawa, y por supuesto, la familia de Akihiko. Lo cual causaba un ambiente que consideraban dañino para Ritsu.

Así que, por el bien de todos, tomaron la decisión de mudarse a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, seis habitaciones, tres baños, un estudio, sala de estar, una amplia cocina y, lo que Misaki consideraba la mejor parte: Un hermoso y gigantesco patio. El cual estaba equipado con el parque personal de Ritsu, regalo de su padre por sus cuatro añitos. Lo consideraba exagerado y un derroche de dinero, pero no había manera de hacer entrar en razón a su obstinado esposo. _'Para mi hijo lo mejor'_ solía decirle como respuesta.

Camino hasta la cocina y preparó una taza de chocolate caliente para Usagi. Ritsu estaba tomando su siesta y Akihiko hacía todo lo posible para tener unos cuantos días libres y poder pasar una bonita navidad con su familia. Por lo que, desde hace unos tres días, había estado encerrado en su estudio terminando su novela.

Subió las escaleras, pensando en sacar sus adornitos para navidad y comenzarlos a poner. Tocó la puerta del estudio dos veces anunciando su presencia y luego entró. El lugar estaba como esperaba; una atmósfera sombría rodeaba al escritor y olía a muerte.

— Usagi-san, este lugar apesta. —se quejó depositando la taza a un lado del portátil.

Si parar de escribir, se dirigió a Misaki. —Gracias por la taza.

Comenzó a pasear por la estancia recogiendo algunos libros tirados y colocándolos en su lugar. Y a su vez, quitando algo de polvo acumulado en los estantes. Sonrió con nostalgia al contemplar las primeras novelas BL en las que estuvo involucrado. Habían pasado años de eso, bastantes en realidad. Pero aún recordaba con cariño aquella época en la que era un chiquillo que apenas había logrado entrar en la universidad. No se arrepentía de nada, aunque no lo dijera.

Tenía a Akihiko y lo más importante para el: Su hermoso hijo Ritsu.

Encontró una manta marrón con algunos Suzukis-san estampados que Usagi había mandado a hacer en uno de sus caprichos. La tomó entre sus manos y abrigó a Usagi. Sus muestras de cariño no eran muchas, pero un pequeño gesto no le hacía daño a nadie.

Akihiko detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y abrió los ojos sorprendido. — ¿Misaki?

— H-Hace algo de frío y podrías agarrar un resfriado…A-Además prometiste que pasarías la navidad con nosotros y… s-solo abrígate. —salió apresurado de la habitación. Ni con todos los años de haber convivido con Usagi y haberle dado un hijo perdería aquella timidez que lo caracterizaba.

A la mañana siguiente, el escritor bajó las escaleras con energías renovadas. Terminó su novela a tiempo y logró descansar apropiadamente. Se encontró con su pequeña familia en la sala. Misaki veía algo de televisión mirando de reojo a Ritsu de vez en cuando, mientras que el niño coloreaba en unos variados libros para colorear que su tío Takahiro le regaló.

Takahiro…

— Misaki, ¿Takahiro y su familia vendrán a pasar la navidad con nosotros?

— ¡U-Usagi-san! —gritó por el susto girándose rápidamente para encontrar a su esposo al pie de la escalera.

El pequeño Ritsu al escuchar la voz de su padre, se levantó y corrió torpemente hacia él. — ¡Papi! —gritó con alegría aferrándose a su pierna.

Akihiko le sonrió dulcemente para luego alzarlo y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

Misaki observaba la escena desde el sofá, encantado. Amaba a su familia más que nada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Usagi y sonrió. Amaba a su esposo también. Se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos. Usagi le dio un rápido beso mientras que Ritsu cubría su carita con sus manos abochornado.

—No hagan eso frente a mí. —Akihiko rió. Misaki se retiró a la cocina dejando a Ritsu en los brazos de su padre. Preparó el desayuno para los tres y se sentaron a comer.

— Misaki. —llamó a su esposo, viendo cómo se llevaba una porción de comida a la boca y a Ritsu imitarlo.

No respondió pero hizo un ruido dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

— Te amo. —se deleitó viendo el sonrojo cubrir los pómulos del castaño.

— ¿P-Por qué lo dices tan de repente? —tartamudeó. Sintiéndose de nuevo como un joven de 19 años asustado de aceptar sus sentimientos.

— Porque te amo. Y porque estoy completamente feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y de que me hallas dado el regalo más hermoso. Un hijo y la dicha de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

— Te estás poniendo todo romántico, Usagi-san. —rió estirando su mano para tomar la otra.

— Ritsu, ¿nos amas? —el pequeño Ritsu, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado observando la escena, sonrió mostrando la falta de un diente de leche.

— ¡Los amo a los dos!

Entonces Akihiko se sintió completamente feliz, y Misaki realizado. El haberse conocido fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. Y el que Ritsu fuera un pedacito de los dos era un sentimiento indescriptible. Akihiko agradeció el haber obtenido finalmente una amorosa y cálida familia. Y Misaki el poder darle a su hijo la familia que nunca tuvo.

.

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Hoooola~! ¿Muy rosa? ¿Cursi? Opino lo mismo. Pero se puede decir que me _inspire_ y escribí esto. Así que me dije _'¿por qué no subirlo?'_ y aproveché la ocasión. Siendo totalmente sincera y sin mentirles, este fanfic fue escrito el _**16/10/14 a las 5:18 pm.**_ Pensando especialmente para esta fecha. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y espero que dejes tu opinión o un simple saludo.


End file.
